paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quadruple Trouble: FletcherXElsie Pups
Soon after they see how happy Chase and Skye are with pups, Fletcher and Tanker decide they want to have pups of their own. They end up having a litter of four, the oldest being a girl named Blitz, next came the two boys, Crash and Camo and lastly the littlest pup, another girl named Soda. The pups were born roughly three months after Chase and Skye's pups. These pups are co-owned by WittleFuzzyPuppehs and Betta-girl11 (on Deviantart). At the moment I (Fuzzy) have full ownership of these pups, since Betta's left at the moment. The four pups love their cousins Ace and Lani and Sora to bits and are almost inseparable from them. They're thrilled when they get four new younger cousins, Gunner, Bat, Turbo and Mouse. Crash doesn't get on well with any of his cousins, especially Ace, he seems to have a spite for him the most (mostly because he's jealous of him). As well as their cousins, there's also a lot of other pups they enjoy playing with. Camo seems to get on best with Rain, the two share a love for sports, much like their fathers before them. Camo ends up gaining a crush on Rain but does his best to ignore them so he doesn't ruin their close friendship. In the end he snaps and winds up telling her his feelings. Blitz is a little bit picky about who she's friends with. She's generally an open pup but it takes a lot to earn her trust. She also has a small crush on Adelmo. Soda tends to get along with most pups she encounters, bringing a smile to their faces with her bubbly attitude, she especially enjoys playing with Hershel, her lazy best friend. She's unaware that Hershel has feelings towards her, so they don't end up together until their mid teens. Crash doesn't get along with many pups, mostly because of his behaviour. His cruel side diminishes greatly when he meets Garnet. It was love at first sight at from the moment Crash laid eyes on her, he knew she was the one for him. As the pups mature they soon decide what jobs they want to take on. Camo decides to become a sports pup like his dad and trains under Sport. Blitz decides she wants to become a vet pup and trains under Ocean and Katie. Soda becomes a military pup like her mom, learning discipline and manners from Tanker, though she always finds a way to lighten the tense atmosphere, be it by giggling or making faces. Crash decides not to have a job, he remains a civilian pup. Blitz: '''Blitz is the oldest and by far most mature of the four pups. She's the one that usually smart mouths Crash when he gets out of hand. She's kind, caring, smart and extremely loyal, she would do anything to ensure her siblings well being, even if it came at the cost of her own. She does have a girly streak in her though, much to her mothers dismay and loves to play dress up and dollies. She grows out of it eventually though. '''Crash: Arrogant, brash and a bully. Crash is the opposite of every one of his siblings. He takes mean to the next level, bullying almost every pup he encounters. He can be very cocky as well, believing himself to be top dog because he's a mix of three tough dog breeds, he uses his strength to get whatever he wants and when that doesn't work he fires insults everywhere. As he matures he calms down a bit, beginning to regret his past actions, he tends to stay to himself and isolates himself from others. He begins to show his softer side however after falling in love with both Garnet and Breeze, they both managed to bring out the more caring and loving side of grumpy old Crash. Camo: '''Camo is the perfect mix of his parents and the complete opposite of his bully brother, he's very obedient and almost always does as he's told to. He's very protective of both his sisters and he loves to mess with Crash. He's big into sports and one day hopes to be a sports pup like his dad. He also loves to go exploring, occasionally getting himself into trouble, he's also quite brave and courageous, he'd never back down from a fight. '''Soda: '''Bubbly and cheerful, Soda is sure to bring a smile to any-pups face with her perky positive attitude, she's never upset, even in the hardest of times, all she wants is for others to smile with her, so when others are feeling blue, she does her best to cheer them up, even Crash can't stay mad at her most of the time. She loves her family to bits, especially her cousin Ace, who she adores and looks up to. As she grows up her personality doesn't change, she joins the military dogs as an adult and even in the hardest battles, she still manages to make the troopers smile from time to time. '''Blitz: Blitz has her fathers build/body type and a mix of both her parents markings. Her snout is a dark brown colour similar to Tankers, as well as the brown markings she has above her socks on each paw, her belly and socks are white and under her tail is white also. She has her fathers tan on her ear tips, the four speckles above her left eye and there is also tan outlining the white on her belly and tail. The rest of her fur is pure black. Blitz wears a blue coloured collar and has brown eyes. Uniform: Blitz wears a light blue uniform similar to her mentors. Her pup-pack however is a darker blue. It contains standard veterinary equipment including, bandages, splints, medicine and and X-Ray screen. She wears a light blue nurse hat with a white cross on it. Her uniform is also has various small pockets, which she keeps pet treats in. Her pup tag represents a blackbird with a red heart on it. Crash: 'The spitting image of his mother, he has the black and tan colours of a Rottweiler. His chest, forelimbs, belly, face and tail tip all have tan markings on them, the rest of his coat being black, he also has thin black patches around both of his eyes. He has fuzzy, messy hair like his dad and grey eyes, which grows over his eye as an adult, the tips of his messy mop being brown. He wears a grey and black coloured collar with a skull tag. '''Camo: '''Camo is strong, with his mothers rottie build. He's light tan in colour like Fletcher. He has a black saddle marking on his back that continues into his tail, his muzzle and ear tips are also black. He has four dark brown socks on each of his paws, brown eyebrows and two brown spots on his chest, as well as brown markings around the outline of his saddle marking. His eyes are light blue and he wears a red collar. ''Uniform: Camo wears a full sports uniform. He wears a football jersey like his father, his however is red with white writing and the number "03" written across the chest. His uniform is padded underneath also. He wears a pup pack containing bats, rackets and tennis balls as well as a whistle too. He wears a baseball has on his head but for the rougher sports he wears a helmet instead. His pup tag represents a tennis ball. '''Soda: Soda has the same build and colours as her dad only lighter, most of her fur is a peach colour, she has a white face marking, white belly and under her tail and also four white socks on her paws. She has dark brown markings above her back right and front left socks, her right ear is also a dark brown colour. She has caramel coloured markings on her tail tip, above her front right sock and around her two eyes. Her eyes are pink in colour and she wears a pink collar to match. Uniform: Soda wears a standard green camouflage uniform. Her pup pack is dark green and contains safety and survival equipment. She wears a green cap with a silver paw print on her head. Although the military pups are strict they do let her away with wearing a few colourful badges on her uniform. Her pup tag is pink camouflage. Stories By Me: * Love is a Breeze * Pups and the Camping Catastrophe * The Ballad of Love * You Came Crashing into my Heart * When his world came Crashing Down * Goodbye isn't the End * Pup Pup Treasure Hunt Collabs: * Pups Battle Egos Stories By Others: * Pups and the Peanut Panic * Pups Fight for Rights * The Alaskan Adventure * Pups and the Family Vacation * West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal * Pups and the Candy-swiper * In The Mountain * It's a West Paw Christmas! * Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn Song Articles: * Stitches (Crash and Garnet's version) * Hello- Garnet Version Catchphrases Blitz: * Bird or bat, I'll be there in a zap! * If there's an animal in trouble, I'll be there on the double! Camo: * My aim, is to win this game! * Camo's the name, sports are my game! (Credit to Mackie for helping me with the third one!) Soda: * It'll take more than a cut to bring down this pup! * Time to drop the soda bomb! Voice Actors Blitz: Miranda Cosgrove (voice of Margo in the Despicable Me) Crash: Anthony Ghannam (voice of Ronno from Bambi II) Camo: Scott Wolf (voice of Scamp from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamps Adventure) Soda: Andrea Libman (voice of Pinkie Pie from mlp:fim) Fears Blitz: There isn't much that truely frightens Blitz. Like her mother she's pretty much fearless, although she tends to wince and jump away from icky things such as dirt, insects, etc. She isn't frightened of them, she just prefers not to touch them. Her one biggest fear is being unwanted or ignored. She tends too look too deep into things and can make assumptions (eg. Someone secretly doesn't like her) that aren't true. Crash: Although Crash claims to be fearless there are a number of things that frighten him. For one, he's somewhat scared of his grandmother Brooke and always talks mannerly around her, he's never rude and he doesn't tease anyone in front of her either. He's also scared of rejection, which was the biggest reason he was so nervous to ask Garnet out. His biggest fear however, is mice. Something he inherited from his father. Camo: Camo has a huge fear of failing and letting everyone down. He strives to be the best at what he does and tries to help out all the time, he can't help but feel extremely guilty and yet whenever he fails to help someone out. He's also got a small fear of birds, he finds the animals unusual and somewhat creepy. Though he's not scared of all birds, he loves owls, such as Uncle Chase's pet, Hooty. Soda: Soda is too innocent to have many fears, most things that are scary to others she's not afraid of. She looks on the brighter side of things and sees good in everything. She does have a fear of a few things, though they're not big fears. Like her brother, Camo, she's scared of letting people down. Shes also scared of losing her family members and would be devastated if anything happened to them. Mentors Blitz: When Blitz is a little older she finds out she has a love for animals and helping the little creatures. She decides to become a Vet pup and trains under her Aunt Ocean, learning how to take care of animals and heal them. She eventually decides to take her little cousin Mouse under her wing as her trainee pup. Camo: Camo follows in his fathers footsteps and becomes a sports pup. He trains under his dad, uncle Sport and uncle Huck. They teach him all different types of sports though he seems to be best at American football cause of his strong Rottweiler genes. He takes on Puck as his trainee once he advances in sports. Soda: To everyone's surprise, sweet little Soda becomes a military pup like her mother, Tanker. Tanker finds her hard to teach since her personality is so different from usual military dogs, in the end Soda turns out to be one of the best military dogs, almost as good as her mother. Family * Brooke (grandmother) * Chief (grandfather (through marriage)) * Athlone (Biological grandfather) * Fletcher (father) * Tanker (mother) * Hershel (Soda's crush (Brother in-law to the others)) * Ace Jr (Soda's son (Nephew to the others)) * Hershey (Soda's Daughter (Niece to the others)) * Rain (Camo's crush (Sister in-law to the others)) * Adelmo (Blitz's crush (brother in-law to the others)) * Garnet (Crash's crush (Sister in-law to the others)) * Rumble (Crash's Son (Niece to the others)) * Tess (Crash's daughter (Niece to the others)) * Chase (uncle) * Skye (aunt) * Ace (cousin) * Winter (cousin-through marriage) * Breeze (second cousin) * Cayo (second cousin) * Lani (cousin) * Dylan (cousin-through marriage) * Digger (second cousin) * Sandy (second cousin) * Robin (second cousin) * Sora (cousin) * Miracle (second cousin) * Harper (Aunt) * Huck (Uncle) * Bat (cousin) * Alisha (cousin (through marriage)) * Gunner (cousin) * Mouse (cousin) * Turbo (cousin) * Igloo (second cousin) * Wess (second cousin (through marriage)) * Pluto (third cousin) * Mylo (third cousin) * Bitsy (third cousin) * Isaac (third cousin) * Junebug (Second cousin) * Cola (second cousin) * Desmond (Second cousin) * Rex (second cousin) Relationships with their Uncles/Aunts Chase and Skye: Uncle Chase and aunt Skye were among the first relatives that the four pups met when they were born. All the pups love their aunt Skye, even Crash seems to be somewhat less aggressive towards her. Skye enjoys telling her nieces and nephews stories about her and the paw patrol when they were young. Chase is the favourite uncle to Blitz and Soda. The two girls admire their uncle Chase and love when he lets them press buttons on his vehicle. Crash however, doesn't like his Uncle in the slightest and is always giving Chase a hard time. Harper and Huck: Auntie Harper is big with the pups since she absolutely adores spoiling them. She's Blitz's favourite auntie and Soda adores helping her with parties. Crash tends to avoid aunt Harper since he knows she won't let him away with anything. Camo loves his aunt and uncle, especially Huck who is one of Camp's favourite relatives. He loves playing soccer with his uncle. Relationships with their cousins Chase's pups: All four of the pups get along with their cousins, Ace, Lani and Sora. Soda seems to get on best with Ace, she looks up to him more than any other pup, Ace is a big influence on her and loves his cousin to bits. To Camo, he's like the brother he never had, since Crash does nothing with Camo but fight with him. Camo is closest to Lani, the two share similar personality traits and enjoy rough and tumble. The three of them all love little Sora, and love teaching her things. Crash doesn't get on with Ace and Lani, butting heads with them more than occasionally. He's never been around Sora much, tending to avoid her. Harper's pups: When Auntie Harper's pups were born, Blitz, Camo and Soda were over the moon to find out they had new baby cousins. Camo loves to hang out with the boys, treating them as little brothers, he loves racing with Turbo, the two boys are competitive (in a friendly way) towards each other. Soda loves the boys, little Bat being her favourite, she loves taking him places and showing him things. Blitz is probably closest to little Mouse, she adores her younger cousin and loves showing and teaching her everything. Crash tends to get along better with these pups than he does with his other cousins, he doesn't usually hang around with Bat or Turbo, he mostly spends time with Gunner, influencing him to do bad things which Auntie Harper is not to pleased about. Random Facts * Blitz and Camo were designed and named by Betta-girl11 on Da. * Soda and Crash were designed and named by WittleFuzzyPuppehs. * Although a lot of pups like Soda, she's never had a crush. She loves to just be friends with everypup and when she's older she doesn't have much time for a lover, she takes her military job very serious (most of the time), Hershel does have some feelings for her though, he later tells her this and the two end up together, eventually tying the knot and then having two puppies, Hershey and AJ. * Soda can't drink soda or anything else with sugar in it cause she gets hyper so easily, Fletcher and Tanker have had to padlock the biscuit cupboard to keep her from getting in. * In the future, Crash is a bit of a loner, feeling guilty about his past actions, the only pup Crash can't bear to isolate himself from is cute little Breeze. He loves hanging around her and she loves hanging around him, being cute and innocent and he can't help but love her, everyday he goes to the lookout to spend time with her. Ace is very relieved to see this, actually, since it shows him that Crash does have that nice side that he always knew he had deep down. One of the main reasons Crash loves her is cause she's like her daddy, and deep down Crash loves Ace to bits and wishes he hadn't been such a bully to him, so that he could have had the relationship with him that he has now with Breeze. * Breeze refers to Crash as her "Unca Crash". *Soda looks up to her big cousin Ace a lot. She gets really excited when they come to their house or when they go to the lookout to visit them. She stays close to Ace's heels, following him around happily. *Soda has a close frienship with Maui's daughter, Paradise. The two giggly girls love to play together and Soda is fasinatined by Paradises ability to change into a Mer-pup. Paradise sorta looks up to Soda, the way she looks up to Ace. *Crash and Mylo seem to have a deep hatred for each other. Mylo believes he's tough enough to stand up to Crash, so when Crash starts firing insults Mylo usually puts him down, only angering the bully pup further. Although he acts as tough as he can Mylo is slightly scared of Crash. *Brooke seems to be one of the few pups to be able to get through Crash. Crash knows he'll get in trouble is he ticks off his grandmother, he also feels an overwhelming sense of guilt when he does. He secretly loves to cuddle and spend time with his grandma, he never tells this to anyone though and Brooke makes sure to keep it a secret too. *Soda inherits her bubbly personality from her grandmother, Brooke. *Crash seems to somewhat have a crush on Winter. He always flirts with her and tires to make moves, he mostly does it to annoy Ace though. During his puppy years, a pup named Merida has a huge crush on him. She ways follows him and tries to impress him, even going to the point of bullying some pups just to do so. Crash however has no feelings for her and always just shrugs off her romantic attempts. As annoying as she is in Crash's eyes, he still finds it fun having a little minion to do stuff for him. *After Hanging out with Rain all the time Camo begins to develop feelings for his best friend. He eventually fesses this to her and the begin somewhat dating. As teens Camo always flirts back and forwards with her. *After Blitz bumps into Adelmo at the lookout one day, the two spark off a relationship and begin to fall for eachother. After a few weeks dating she finally decides to introduce him to her family. He hits it off well with with most of the family, even papa Fletcher approves. Crash however doesn't like him one bit and Adelmo dislikes cranky Crash just as much. *Crash looks up to Fletchers evil little cousin Desmond. Desmond is a bit of an influence on Crash, making the bully pup even more of a pest when he comes to visit. *During his preteen years, Crash, bumped into Rubbles daughter, Garnet, for the first time. Immediately he fell head over heals in love with the bulldog mix. Finding himself being completely controlled by his affections for her. Eventually he worked up the courage to ask her out, and he did. They dated happily for a short while but ultimately ended up breaking up one night after Crash hurtfully picked on Soda, causing Garnet to snap and break it off. It wasn't until after he met Breeze and started to lose his harsher side that she finally came back to him (with a little help from matchmaker Breeze of course~). Crash apologised for his actions, swearing to change his ways and to his complete happiness, she took him back. *Garnet's sister, Marble tends to tease Crash a lot about his crush on her sister. She finds it adorable when he gets defensive and in-denial about it. Like Garnet, Crash always looks out for Marble and helps her when he can, she's the closest he's got to a friend. *In the future gen, Soda and Hershel have two fluffly fluffballs named Hershey and Ace Jr. Soda immediately latches onto her puppies and develops a strong love for them, feeling the urge to protect them. She loves both her pups though she tends to get worried about her daughter when she walks off and naps in places that Soda can't find her. Ace Jr is mommy's little boy, always following his mother around. *Camo is probably one of the worst singers out of the four pups. Blitz, Soda and even Crash can sing fairly well, unfortunately for poor Camo though, he wasn't born with the voice of an angel. *Blitz is BFF's with Adelmo's little sister, Cordula. She loves to hang out with the Doberman pup, enjoying spending time with both her and Adelmo. They two girls tend to dress up the poor boy, he just can't say no to either of them. Blitz.png|The oldest of the pups, Blitz~! Camo.png|The second youngest, Camo~! Soda.png|The youngest pup, Soda! Crash.png|The bully of the bunch, the second oldest, Crash. Unca Crash!.jpg|Gift I made for Tundrathesnowpup~ Crash with his favourite pup, Breeze ^u^ Image by cuteandfuzzypuppies-d8ppucb.jpg|Camo playing soccer with his friend *cough* crush *cough* Rain ^^ Image (22).jpeg|Typical brothers xD Camo and Crash fighting, awesome gift made by PuppyLove5 <33 Screenshot 2015-05-12 at 10.28.37 PM.png|Cute little gift from Confetti ^^ Soda and her crush Hershel and Tatiana and her crush Smokey~ Crash~future.jpg|As crash matures he starts regretting his past actions, as a teenager, like he is in the pic above, he tends to go off on his own a lot, and could just lie there for hours alone. Crashfairies.jpg|Camo in his fairy costume from Pups and the Peanut Panic XD poor Camo XDD awesome gift from Confetti ^^ Tmnt family cosplay 001.jpg|The pups and their parents in tmnt cosplay by Rockydog13 PP style: Camo Soda Blitz.jpg|Fail at the PAW Patrol style XD so messyyyy Fletch family pic.jpg|Family pic I made ages ago~ meh so olddd QAQ We are one.jpeg|Doodle I did on my trip back from Scotland ages ago, Fletcher and Soda~ Naturalenemies copy.png|When Blitz first took her crush Adelmo home, Crash immediately butted heads with him XD giftie from the awesome 258raindrop <3 SodaXHershel.jpeg|Soda and her crush hershel~ AT with SunnyPuppy45~ BlitzXAdelmo.jpeg|Doodle of Blitz giggling with her crush Adelmo~ Flirty flirty.jpeg|Teen pic of Blitz and Adelmo~ some flirting~ ;P Practicetime.jpg|Camo playing tennis with his trainee Puck :3 art trade with Confetti the party pup <3 Fuzzy cuddles.jpeg|Soda and Hershel having some sleepy cuddles~ Oh hey Rain~.jpeg|Teen Camo with his crush Rain~ :3 Pup-tag: Blitz.jpeg|Blitz's tag~ Pup-tag: Camo.jpeg|Camo's tag~ Pup-tag: Soda.jpeg|Soda's tag~ Letthebattlebegin.png|Soda playing with her little cousin, Sora :3 art trade with Pupplove5~ Blitz Sketch.jpeg|Sketch of Blitz~ Crash Sketch.jpeg|Sketch of Crash~ Trade for Fuzzy.jpg|Adorable art trade with Aurychase~ Came and Soda playing with their big cousins, Ace and Lani~ The ballad of Garnet and Crash.png|Collab between Tundra and I~ this basically sums up Crash and Garnets bumpy relationship, things started off smoothly but ultimately Garnet broke up with him, she didn't get back with him again until after the whole thing with Breeze The love face.png|"The love face" which is the face Crash pulls pretty much everytime he sees, thinks off or talks to Garnet~ poor Ace is concerned X"D The shepherd cousins.png|Collab with Tundra~ all the cousins! Tease tease.jpeg|Basically Crash and Marbles relationship Soda tells a joke.jpg|Art trade wi Lunar Lex~ Crash being a grump XD CollabSketch1.jpeg|Part of the big collab with Tundra~ Crash and Breeze <3 TheLoveFaceSketch.jpeg|Original Sketch for "the love face" collab with Tundra Pointy puppies: CrashXGarnet family .jpeg|Pointy puppies! Crash and his family~ Garnetxcrash.png|Eeee! Too cute! Full pic of the matching icons Tundra made for the two of us <3 The worst.jpeg|As a puppy, Crash did not like his uncle Chase Uncle Chaseee.jpeg|The girls with their uncle~ I see the light WIP.jpeg|Random doodle I did :"D collab with Morgan~ I see the light.png|Eeee the colours are amazingly done~~ collab with Morgan~ My lil Tessie.jpeg|Tiny doodle of Crash with his daughter~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Mixed Breed Category:Animals Category:Bullies Category:Bully Category:Agressive Characters Category:Future Generation Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Trainee Category:Mentor Category:Relatives Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Male Character Category:Female Character Category:Male Pup Category:Female Pup Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Chase's Family Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundraverse Character's